One factor that customers take into account when selecting a wireless operator is the quality of wireless voice calls. To address call quality and to also offload voice traffic off of legacy third generation (3G) cellular networks, wireless carriers have introduced the capability of carrying voice traffic over high speed fourth generation (4G) networks, also referred to as voice over long term evolution (LTE) or VoLTE.
Unfortunately, in some circumstances, voice traffic over LTE (or other 4G networks) may suffer performance limitations in indoor environments, or environments that are located remotely from a suitable base station. To address these potential limitations, wireless service providers have developed the capability of leveraging existing local wireless networks, i.e., wi-fi networks, for voice traffic in instances in which the perceived quality of the wi-fi network is greater than the perceived quality of the LTE connection. However, determining which network to utilize in a given instance can be difficult to ascertain and should be based on accurate determinations or estimations of call quality.